Harry Potter Year 5 (Temporary Title)
by Kain of Nights
Summary: A Story About Harry's 5th Year. H/C/Hr/G Harry is deciding what things in life have value to him. And there are encounters with the Dark Lord and all our other fav chars!


"Oh boy" he thought to himself lying down on his bed

"Oh boy" he thought to himself lying down on his bed. He had only been back for 15 minutes and things were as grave as ever. The Dursley residence was it's usually tense self, especially with _him _being home.

"Things can't get much worse" Harry muttered aloud, as he thought back on his year at Hogwarts, and the Tri-Wizard tournament where he almost lost his life, but instead lost another persons instead.

"You have to stop blaming yourself" he could imagine Hermoine saying in his mind. But it was true. Would Cedric have died if he hadn't insisted on sharing the Tournament cup? How many people had he disappointed in his life. The thought of Cho crying after he came back with Cedric in his arms was unbearable. He had cared about her before, but now things between them could never _be_. 

"HARRRRYY, GET DOWN HERE" yelled Uncle Vernon as he interrupted Harry's thoughts.

"Just great" he muttered as he picked himself up and walked out the door of his abnormally stingy bedroom. He prepared himself to get bickered at by his Uncle and Aunt but he remembered how they were intimidated by the mention of Sirius, who they thought was a murderer.

As he entered the kitchen he saw his Uncle reading the newspaper while his cousin Dudley was trying to sneak food from the Cabinet. Dudley was bigger then ever. Harry wondered how he managed to fit in the uniforms his school required him to wear. Harry decided not to ponder on the thought any further though and sat down at the table.

"Now that your out of _that school_ for a while you mine as well get to work making yourself useful. Your aunt and I decided you can do some construction and gardening on our property each day." Harry wasn't really bothered by this though, which surprised his Uncle who was obviously trying to pin him down. "And NO using any of your… objects or books. If I see any of them, I'll"

"Will you just shut up I get the idea" Harry interrupted with a strangely monotone voice. Dudley sat there with a spoonful of pudding in his mouth, shocked at what Harry had said. His Uncle looked furious but didn't say anything.

"I guess I'll start tomorrow" said Harry and with a quick bite of toast he left the kitchen and went back up to his room, secretly disappointed that he wouldn't have time to do his schoolwork or write to his friends that much. But he would make time to talk to Ron, to talk to Hermoine. Hermoine. She had given him a friendly kiss and hug when they had departed and looked pretty worried that Harry would have a bad summer after all that had happened. He smiled at the thought of having such great friends. He mentally kicked himself and remembered that he had a whole summer to go through before he would see them again.

Harry Potter wasn't going to listen to what his Uncle had said earlier though. These times were most certainly not safe and he would have to be ready in case Voldermont pulls something in the near future. Harry had asked Dumbledore before he left if he could borrow some books on Dueling and some books on curses from all around Europe. Hopefully studying these in his free time would help him protect his friends and school. Voldemort had told him he would be coming after him, and Harry was almost mad that Ron and Hermoine had to be his friends. Getting them involved hurt him too much to think about. If either of them got hurt, he would swear to hunt down the scum who did it and kill him.

Harry's thoughts suddenly shifted and he decided he should get to bed early. It was going to be a long summer ahead of him, so he mine as well get ready for it.

Hermoine woke up, looking around her room until her eyes focused and she realized where she was. It was kind of strange not to wake up at Hogwarts. She had only been gone a day and she missed all her friends. She was really worried about how hard this was on Harry. With this on top of everything it would be impossible for Harry to even look at her that way…

"Stop thinking that way" she muttered to herself. Harry was a friend, no less, but possibly more. Their bond had grown over the last 4 years they had spent together fighting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and exploring Hogwarts. She was almost reluctant that she was going on Vacation to Egypt then Bulgaria for a few weeks, to visit Victor Krum. He was so much older then her! And he could barely say her name either!!!

"Herm, come down here we have a lot of catching up to do," shouted Mrs. Granger, actually named Mrs. Jacobs but she wanted all her daughters to keep her family name. Mr. Jacobs was also downstairs when Hermoine came down. They were both Muggles, but were a very happy family.

"So Hermoine how was your year. I saw your friends at the train station. They look quite mature for their age. One had a scar on his head. I presume that's Harry who you talk so much about. He is quite handsome, a little scrawny and tall though." Hermoine blushed as the thought of Harry entered her mind.

"He's a good friend mom and looks don't matter!" said Hermoine, but her mother only smiled at this. Hermoine was getting mad. "What!? Do you think that I like Harry Potter or something, one of the most world-renowned wizards of modern time!? We are best friends mom, jeez!" Her mom was not impressed though so Hermoine just gave up on it. "I do hope I see him soon though" she thought to herself and immediately mentally kicked herself. 

Harry woke up early the next day. He decided he would go for a jog in the morning every day before he got to work. It would get his mind off things and would help him train for Quiditch. He hoped Professor Dumbledore would start up the season again this year. He still kept his Firebolt well polished and ready to fly.

While Harry was getting dressed, he heard a scratching sound coming from his window. He hurried over to it and let his owl Hedwig in. She had 2 letters with her, one from Hermoine and one from the Ministry of Magic. Harry decided to open up the one from the Ministry first so he could save to good news for last.

Dear Harry,

This letter has been sent to you regarding your personal safety over the duration of this summer. Professor Dumbledore requested that you be allowed to use magic over the summer, but to be kept an eye on in case trouble should arise. Regarding your situation, we decided this was a wise choice and are allowing you to use magic to practice DADA and other spells you may need to prepare yourself for Voldemort. We hope you use your privileges wisely. 

Sincerely with Care,

Percy Weasly

P.S If you ever need anything from my family, or me feel free to ask

Harry closed the letter and put it in a scrapbook he was starting to organize things. He immediately thought of all the things he would be able to do this summer. In the letter was also an Application for Apparating. It said he would be able to get his license early because of the "current situations". Harry was floored. This was so cool! But then he thought of the Dursleys. They were no fun and would never allow any of it. "Well too bad" thought Harry as he tucked away the letter. 

He then opened Hermoine's letter and read:

Dear Harry,

How is your first day away from school? I hope the Dursleys aren't being total jerks and not letting you do anything. I won't allow it! You need a vacation and your going to get one. My parents are arranging that we go on a trip to France in July and you better come! Make sure you can because I'll take you no matter what. You deserve some time with your friends. I'll invite Ron too.

The letter went on, but the rest was insignificant about some things that had happened since she got home, except for the last few lines.

I really can't wait to see you again. Write back to me I really want to stay as close to you as possible this summer.

With Love,

Hermoine

"Typical Hermoine" he thought. Harry put the letter back in his scrapbook and went outside, ready to go running.

The magnificent Harry Potter wasn't looking so good today. His shorts were way to big and his shoes didn't fit at all. His muscle tee shirt showed his puny arms and it was all gray/white colored. Harry quickly decided to run to a nearby Old Navy store to buy some clothes. The people in the store looked at him funny, but when he was done shopping he changed and looked a lot better. He put the money that he had left from his transfer of wizard coins for muggle dollars in his pocket and left the store. 

When Harry got home from his run he was drenched in sweat. He had only run around his block 3 times and he felt very tired. It would come in time he thought as he made his way up to the shower. It was only 6:30 and he had time to rest a little before he went down to breakfast.

When he got downstairs, Harry was amused by Dudley's new strict diet plan. He only had a few fruits on his plate. Harry had eggs, bacon, and an orange. Harry managed to coughto cover his laughter.

"See you slept in this morning, always knew they raised slackers at that damned school" muttered Harry's Uncle.

"Actually, I was up at five. I went for a run and went shopping." Harry said in a very matter-of-factly tone. At this Uncle Vernon just grumbled something and the rest of the family looked very smug. Harry finished his breakfast very quickly and went out into the back garden. When he got there he found a group of construction workers there. He decided not to act to strange and walked over hoping he could fit in without being treated differently.

"Hey a lil' scrawny boy is gona be helpin' us out. Jus' great!" and they all roared with laughter at this. Harry ignored this comment because he knew it was very true. From then on nobody talked much to him, he just carried things across the lawn and moved stones and such. Weeding the garden was also some of his usual work.

A couple days passed and Harry decided to write letters to all his friends and relatives. He wrote to Sirius and told him how things were. He also wrote to Hermoine and Ron, telling them both about his letter from the ministry of magic. He told Hermoine he would definitely try to be able to get to go to France with her family.

After he wrote all his letters he looked at his DADA books. He also looked in some advanced charms books and read how to make a cloak of invisibility around his broomstick, 5 feet in all directions.

"Cloakus Fieldus" chanted Harry quietly at about 10 o' clock at night. He watched as his broomstick disappeared from view. He then walked over to it and watched as his legs disappeared. "Mission accomplished" Harry thought, excited with this new development of things to do.

"Detectorus" said Harry as he pointed his wand at his glasses, enchanting them to see cloaked objects. Things were going pretty good for Harry. He had almost read all the material on Apparating and felt he was about ready to take the test to get his license.

Harry had been cooped up to long and decided to take his Firebolt for a ride. The cool night breeze felt good on his cheeks as he flew through the sky. It felt like forever since he had flown so freely. He had almost forgotten the sensation of it all. For two hours, Harry flew around his town doing flips and barrel rolls on his broomstick. He couldn't wait to play Quiditch again. After he decided he had been out too long, he flew back to his window and crept inside, a few minutes later, he was asleep on his bed.

After a few weeks, Harry had grown quite a bit. His muscles were getting bigger and he was getting taller too. His scar hadn't been hurting much, which he was thankful for. Late one day after he finished work and was studying his textbooks and doing homework, he got another letter from Hermoine.

Dear Harry,

My vacation has been pretty fun! How about you? I am looking forward to seeing you so you better not let me down! I haven't had much time to write because Victor and my parents are dragging me all over the place. He's nice and all but I don't think I like him. I took a picture of myself and enclosed it in this letter.I hope you've been thinking about me and I have been thinking about you and Ron. Love you guys!

With Love,

Hermoine

"Hmm" thought Harry as he took out the picture. Harry almost fainted. Was that Hermoine? What happened??? The picture of Hermoine was of her on a beach in Egypt with a black bikini on with a very revealing black bathing suit. By this time, Harry's jaw had dropped. "Damn, she is hot" Harry hit himself at the thought. But why had she given him this picture. She had sent pictures before but this one showed her long tan legs and curves almost too well. Her long brunette hair lie stretched down her body in waves. The picture could fit in a Sports Illustrated Swim Suit Edition.

Harry didn't know what to think. How had he not noticed Hermoine so long. Immediately he took out the other pictures of her. All of them were taken far away, so he didn't really see her very well. Harry then decided to summarize Hermoine. She was smart, caring, and a very good friend. She was also very good-looking. Harry had realized this before though at the Yule Ball. "Will you stop it Harry your being stupid" and it was true. Hermoine would never think of him that way and by the first week of school she would have boys all over her. Who would have thought. Bookworm Hermoine. Hah.

Harry then took out a quill to write a response.

Dear Hermoine,

I think I will be able to apparate soon so I will be able to come visit. Also I enchanted my broomstick to be invisible so I could fly it around. Ill try my hardest to be able to come with you to France but that's not until around my birthday. We still have like a month and a half. Anyways, thanks for the picture, im starting a photo album with the ones Colin shot of you, Ron, and me. Il be sure to include all of the ones with our teachers and friends too. I must say though Hermoine, all the boys are going to stare at you in the fall. You look drop-dead gorgeous. 

Harry thought for a second. No wait that sounds dumb. What will she think. Ah, well it will have to do.

Looking forward to seeing you soon!

Harry

p.S Now we can describe you as good looks and reads books for all your singles adds. Just joking! 

Satisfied, Harry closed the letter in an envelope with a couple of the pictures in his album and made sure to include one of himself because she said she wanted one. He picked one of himself when he was on his first task flying on his broomstick. It was a pretty good picture and you could see his face very well. 

After three weeks, Harry had finished all the manual labor that could possibly be done and was running 9 laps around his block each day. His Uncle being determined not to keep up his good spirits came up with a plan.

"HARRY, come over here. Starting tomorrow you will be working at this dentist picking up blood and sweeping floors. Immediately, Harry asked whom the doctor was and was pretty upset when he heard it wasn't the Grangers.

"Would have been to good to be true" thought Harry as he gloated over himself and walked to his room. He was starting at his job tomorrow and would work there for the rest of the summer. "Just great, how boring" muttered Harry aloud as he drifted off to sleep. That night he dreamt about good things, about him and Hermoine, about his parents, about Sirius, and about Hermoine…


End file.
